


All The Times You Couldn't Know

by Water1Wolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water1Wolf/pseuds/Water1Wolf
Summary: A pile of reveal fics for each episode, starting from the start. Some Arthur figures it out, some Merlin tells him, others still will be by over-use of magic.





	1. S1E1 - As Dumb As He Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this whilst re-watching through the episodes, we'll see how it goes!
> 
> Episode 1 is a lot more difficult than the others - Arthur has no reason to trust or be anything but suspicious of magic, so his loyalties are a bit more uncertain than they initially are in the show.
> 
> In this: Little different to Episode, Arthur Finds Out but there's no conversation

Arthur wasn’t as dumb as he looked.

 

And he was sure, he looked pretty dumb right now. Tripping every other second, kicking boxes (hard) - he only looked like a fool. But he knew his own skill, and he wasn’t that unaware of his surroundings. You don’t swing a chained mace without noting every hanging hook, and he  _ knew _ that they weren’t in his path. The box - the same. You don’t move forward on a field without noting the floor, and his path was - had been - clear.

 

Mind you, you also don’t insult the prince of camelot. You don’t threaten to take him apart in less than one blow in front of witnesses. You don’t tell the  _ prince _ when he’s had his fun. So clearly there were some things about this situation that weren’t quite what you did, and yet they were happening anyway.

 

When you’re the prince of camelot, you don’t give in to anyone. And you don’t let anyone, especially not a  _ commoner _ , off with threatening you. With making a fool of you.

 

And yet he did it anyway.

 

\-----

 

Arthur spent the rest of the day trying to put his finger on  _ it _ . On whatever was  _ about _ Merlin. Just being a country bumpkin wasn’t enough for the way he didn’t respect the crown. No, that felt wrong - he didn’t respect the crown, sure, but he didn’t  _ disrespect _ it. It was almost as if… he was looking for a reason to respect Arthur. And somehow, Arthur wanted him to find that reason. He wanted Merlin to respect him - no, he wanted to be  _ worthy _ of Merlin’s respect.

 

Maybe he was as dumb as he looked.

 

\-----

 

He told the story to others - he could justify it as trying to figure it out, bouncing ideas, had anyone  _ seen _ \- but he knew that the boy just wouldn’t leave his mind. The one welcome distraction -  _ Morgana _ \- was certainly trying her damndest, but even she wouldn’t hold his mind.

 

She was amused by the way they’d fought, and even more amused when she pointed out that  _ he brought it up _ in the conversation. She had a knowing smirk when he repeated the words echoing his mind -  _ there’s just something about him _ \- and as she watched his reactions -  _ maybe I’ll have to meet him _ .  They shared a glance over to him - him and Gwen, talking, awkward, but right. He didn’t meet Merlin’s eyes… just. He needed more distracting - the Lady Morgana was normally enough, but she didn’t normally care for his attention so long.

 

They ended up talking for far, far longer than normal - but of course, it was about  _ Merlin _ . Morgana even held off from teasing him a few times, even  _ contemplated _ what was going on - she was  _ helpful _ . With his focus, she of course ( _ tentatively _ ) wondered about enchantment. It wasn’t implausible, and him saying that himself was enough to satisfy her that he  _ really was _ interested, in a  _ commoner _ no less. That he felt no desire to go protect Merlin from harm, that he  _ was _ swinging to injure the boy during their fights was enough to satisfy him - or at least that he wouldn’t bring all these weird goings-on to Uther. Uther would at least  _ assume _ it was magic, or justified enough to kill the boy to check - and Merlin was still too interesting to chance.

 

\-----

 

Lady Helen was widely respected - and requested. It was no wonder Uther would pull her in for the twentieth year - although he didn’t imagine that there were so few pleasures in that time as Uther pronounced to be better than  _ introducing _ her.

 

The boy was standing in the side of the courtroom, and he looked  _ nervous _ . Eyes, flicking from the Lady to Arthur, uncertain. Arthur focused - it wouldn’t do to be looking away from their honoured guest.

 

And she was worthy of the honour. A beautiful, haunting refrain. Drifting across the room, weaving into minds. Calming, which was strange for something so dramatic. He felt his eyes flutter - he wasn’t, hadn’t been tired. Twisting his eyes right, Merlin, that strange boy, had his hands over his ears, eyes wide with terror. So rude. His eyes fluttered, drifting closed. His head knocked the table, vision blurry, Merlin’s eyes flicking up, filling with resolve. 

 

Eyes flicking open again, the feeling of waking up after a deep sleep. Lifting his head, feeling the light tug -  _ cobwebs? _ \- and starting to look around. Of course, seeing Merlin let out his breath, meeting his gaze, still curious, Merlin looking glad, shaking himself and looking back to the Lady. Arthur followed suit.

 

_ Lady Helen _ wasn’t so much anymore. The chandelier, fallen somehow, crushing this woman - the woman who had called out -  _ a son for a son _ . A woman who had clearly wanted to kill him, and was somehow caught in a weak chandelier - even he didn’t believe that he could be so lucky. Looked back to the boy who’d held his attention, who was still staring at the Lady. The boy’s eyes widening with surprise, the hissing curse as time seemed to slow. Merlin’s eyes lighting up as he stared in fear, Arthur turning to see the swinging knife. His mind slowing and seeing his doom tumble towards him, but his reactions unquickened by the shot of adrenaline. He could only watch that knife rushing forward, no time to move - but Merlin did.

 

It was only a glance, out of the corner of his eye, but he saw. Saw Merlin moving faster than possible, his eyes glistening gold as he reached for Arthur.

 

Later, he realised that he should have seen that as his doom. But in that moment, despite everything his father had taught him, he knew he trusted that boy. As that Merlin moved at impossible speed toward him, he reacted - instinctually, intrinsically - using the small ability to move he had to move, to inch towards the boy. And then Merlin grabbed him, the knife twisting ever slow as he sped up, up to Merlin’s speed, and they twisted and fell.

 

Time restored its pace. Time quickened back and the knife slammed into the chair, forcing itself in. Arthur stared at that place, at how it could have hit him, maybe even killed him, if not for this damn boy. He looked back to Merlin, the boy looking equally shocked - the look when someone reacts without thinking, and is surprised after. But glad. Is proud of what they did. Arthur found he was proud too. They stand, together, help each other up - though of course, he was the one helping Merlin, not the other way round.

 

“You saved my boy’s life.”

His father, in awe - but he didn’t know, couldn’t know. He found himself standing defensively around Merlin, and shifted away - Uther wasn’t suspicious, not one bit.

 

The two awkwardly bartered, Merlin acting as if he wasn’t something amazing, and Uther believing him at least a hero.

 

“-Prince Arthur’s Manservant!”

 

It was a shock, but a glad one. He clapped the boy on the shoulder as he finally admitted it to himself - he’d be glad to have Merlin beside him. Glad to have a  _ sorcerer _ around to save him from the magical threats he couldn’t see. A  _ good _ sorcerer. He’d saved his life once, but the trust was more true than that.

 

Maybe he was as dumb as he looked.


	2. S1E2 - Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you can't help but react.
> 
> Sometimes, you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the ‘less dumb’ principle of waiting for Ewan to wake before going to the King, and introducing Reveal there.
> 
> Reveal subtypes: Major deviance, Merlin is Obvious
> 
> Dedicated to my first commented MaddyMaree, you gave me a lot of motivation!

“I swear it’s true.”

 

“Then I believe you.”

 

It may just have been about a snake head, and a belief of magic, but the way that Arthur said it - he didn’t believe him because of logic, or evidence, but because Merlin swore it. Because he  _ trusted _ him.

 

“We should go see Ewan - wait for him to wake. On the accusation of magic, father won’t take a moment to assemble the court”

 

Merlin nodded, and the two moved to the physician’s quarters.

 

\-----

 

Gaius sat, mixing something or other in the corner.

Merlin sat, watching Ewan and near vibrating with tension.

Arthur paced, pausing every so often to look over, sigh, and keep pacing.

 

The knight twitched, gasping awake with the whispered word  _ ‘snake!’ _

 

Merlin and Arthur shared a glance as Gaius made his way over to the overactive knight, trying to get up.

 

“Ewan! Stay put, you need your rest.”

“Th-there was a snake! The shield - it came alive! I need- to warn-”

“We know, rest.” Gaius looked up to Arthur, the fire in his eyes, “We’ll need your word on it”. The knight nodded from his bed, relaxing back. Gaius stood up, stretched, “I need to fetch some more herbs, to keep him stable. I’ll be right back.”

 

The old man bustled out of the room. Arthur stepped forward, “You saw - a snake, from his shield?”

The knight nodded, wincing as dizziness overcame him. “Yes. He- he said ‘Strike him’, and it came out, and then again and it bit me - then it all goes dark.”

Arthur nodded in response, “That’s enough. I can pass on that testimony, and we’ll make sure it’s dealt with. Merlin?” He questioned, standing up and beckoning the boy to follow, only to see terror in his manservant’s eyes. He paused as he heard a slight hissing from behind, just as Merlin shouted “Snake!” He twisted to where Merlin’s eyes rested above his head, seeing Merlin reach out towards him, knowing the boy would be too slow as he saw the snake’s jaw open, milliseconds from a bite-

 

“No!”

 

And then the snake was across the room, reeling as if punched, whipped away from Arthur’s vision. He followed it for a second, before whipping back to Merlin, mind reeling. Merlin, standing there with his hand out, as if he’d just shoved the thing away himself. Merlin with panic in his eyes as he looked at Arthur, searching intently at Arthur’s gaze, calming himself as he stood solid and lowered his arm.

 

Arthur shook his head clear, looking over to where the snake had hit the wall.  _ How _ had it been moved? It was going to bite him, he was sure of it. He walked, slowly, over to it. He regretted leaving his sword behind - Merlin had found chopping the things in two worked, and that might be necessary right now.

 

“Arthur, be careful - it could reanimate”

 

Arthur nodded even as he knelt down beside the collapsed form at the base of the wall. Didn’t think as he reached out to the limp snake, grabbing it behind its head and lifting it - it certainly looked dead. As he lifted it in indication towards Ewan, “snake like this?” and got a nod in response.

 

He considered it good as dead as he moved it to the table, laid it down, stared along its still form. He twisted up, calling to Merlin - Merlin, who was standing right beside him, eyes glowing with orange light. He registered a second after Merlin’s glowing eyes the hiss that the snake had made.

 

The fear echoed in both their eyes as they stared. Merlin, his eyes still ringed with vibrant orange, breathing in stops and starts as he stared at his prince. Arthur, terrified of the snake beside him and the sorcerer above him, heart thundering as he waited for Merlin to release the snake, to end this. He wasn’t fast enough to escape, and he knew.

 

“Arthur-” Merlin’s strangled voice came out, “Please move, so I can let it go”

 

Arthur mutely nodded - not dead yet - and slowly,  _ slowly _ shuffled himself backwards. Away from Merlin, Manservant, Sorcerer.

 

Merlin let out a breath, and his eyes shifted back to their standard blue. The hiss of the snake continued as if it hadn’t stopped as it snapped its jaws on open air, before turning to the boy left beside it - a boy who pinned it back to the desk with a knife. It hissed and twisted before falling silent - or at least pinned in place.

 

Merlin let out another shaky breath, lifting his gaze -  _ blue gaze _ \- to Arthur again. Arthur, still frozen in fear on the ground.

 

As frozen as they were, Arthur gave himself seconds to think.

 

The first thing was that Merlin was a Sorcerer. Frozen a snake with nothing but a glance, clear as day. His first response was intrinsic, trained. Call for guards - have him locked away for execution. He tabled the thought for a moment - he wasn’t dead yet, he wouldn’t be in a second more.

 

So came the second thought - that he wasn’t dead. Not only had Merlin, who had been near him and alone on repeated occasions, not killed him, he had in fact just saved his life. So whatever his plan was, it didn’t involve Arthur dying - at least not yet.

 

Which lead to the third - that even though Arthur had  _ seen _ , he  _ still _ wasn’t dead. And he had enough murderous intent through his mind that Merlin wasn’t enchanting him.

 

What he could gather from this, then, was that he wasn’t going to die anytime soon - least not by Merlin’s hand. He let out a breath, slowly, eyes still locked on the sorcerer ahead of him. On his  _ friend _ ahead of him.

 

Then quite suddenly the tension was broken as Gaius stepped through the door. He caught sight of Merlin, hand still on the knife nailing the snake to the table. He followed Merlin’s gaze, fearful gaze, over to where Arthur sat, as if he’d fallen, on the floor, and let out a single condemning word,

 

“Ah”

 

Gaius  _ knew _ , he  _ knew _ Merlin was a sorcerer, he all but confirmed that he  _ was _ because why else would he seem so knowing. Arthur blinked, once, slowly, as he made up his mind. Steeled his resolve to do as he had done so often before.

 

Feign ludicrous arrogance to ignore problems.

 

So he let out a breath, “Yeah, Merlin’s lucky I’ve such honed reactions or he could be dead right now!” A bit fast, he let out another shaky breath and drew one in as he padded over to the manservant whose terror was warring with confusion. This was a territory Arthur was familiar with, though. Pretending to believe he was simply amazing was a skill quickly honed in the court, where boasts made as much your reputation as actions did.

 

He clapped Merlin on the back, and the boy near collapsed under the impact. Time to seal the deal, under Gaius’ quizzical eyebrow. “After all, what could my idiot manservant do against a magic snake?” He knew, he knew that Merlin had chopped off another head, maybe even without magic, but he was playing dumb right now.  _ Really _ dumb. “Good job I’m here to keep you safe, isn’t it Merlin?” he ruffled Merlin’s hair for show.

 

The boy let out another shaky breath, then in, then out, before nodding. Arthur felt the calm, casual nature of their relationship settle, tentatively, over what he now knew.

 

“You really are a child, aren’t you Merlin? Shaken so much by a little snake”

 

Merlin finally twisted up, so confused but a little hopeful, to look in Arthur’s eyes. Arthur hoisted him upright and glanced away as Merlin shared some kind of glance with Gaius. He didn’t need to know, for now he was ignoring it. Merlin finally responded to his goading.

 

“Y-yeah. By the snake. Snakes are scary! Hey, Ewan almost died, aren’t  _ you  _ scared of snakes?”

 

Arthur let out a snort, glancing over to check on the wounded knight - who he had forgotten about. Luckily for everyone involved (not that there was anything to be involved in), the knight had fallen back to sleep.

 

“I’m not scared of anything. I am prince of Camelot, and I can overcome anything.”

 

It was a promise as much as anything. A threat, as much as anything. Merlin snorted

 

“Don’t we have a rogue knight to confront?”

 

Arthur had almost forgotten why he’d noted this a  _ deal with this later _ problem. He nodded, and then reached for the snake on the table, twisting the knife to cut it apart like the other. After a moment’s thought, he handed off the snake to Merlin, and they proceeded to their audience.

 

\-----

 

In the end, it went well. Valiant denied it, of course, but the fact that Arthur had faced a snake of his own, that his word was in the mix, swayed the court - especially with the body of the unknown snake of vibrant, coat-of-arms colours in plain view. Valiant’s shield was taken, they had a smith in to force it to break - at which point the third snake emerged, confirming the story. The man was sentenced to death, not only for sorcery, but for attempted murder - and on the prince no less. It was clean, sweet, solved.

 

Except for Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently potentially unfinished, if I'm motivated I may edit to add an actual discussion at the end!
> 
> Comments fuel me a thousandfold.


	3. S1E3 - Won't let them die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlock couldn't let her die for him
> 
> The Prince couldn't let anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Mark of Nimueh” - It’s difficult to decide where to diverge here, so many points where Merlin could tell Arthur himself (or even believe him more readily) - even the scene of Merlin trying to admit it looks almost as if Arthur already knows. I forgot how close they become so quickly. I may do different versions of this episode at some later point.
> 
> In this: Major deviance from episode, Arthur finds magic useful
> 
> Dedication to HeartOfInk, even a single word fuels me to carry on!

Gwen’s cries echoed out across the corridors - “I’m innocent, I swear!” rattling into Merlin’s mind. This wasn’t right, but all he could do was stare as they marched down the corridor, until Gwen glanced back at him, “Merlin! Merlin, please help me!”

 

His breath caught in his throat. This was his fault, his doing. He ran after them.

 

“Arthur, Arthur stop,” he caught his hand on Arthur’s top, “Arthur please, don’t do this”

 

Arthur’s angry gaze flicked down to him as he continued marching forward, “And what else can I do, Merlin? We found a  _ glowing poultice _ in her house - it’s not something I can turn a blind eye to”

 

“What if- what if it wasn’t her?”

 

“Who else could it be? We had patrols out, she was the only one there, nobody else could have got in or out.” He paused as Merlin scoffed, Arthur slowing his pace. He indicated to the guards to continue onward, ‘ _ wait for me outside _ ’, and pulled Merlin into an alcove.

 

He stared at Merlin for a moment, two, before, “what do you know, Merlin?”

 

Merlin glanced away and back a few times, half formed sentences rushing up and stopping, before one made it out,

 

“I did it”

 

“What?”

 

“I put the poultice in Tom’s bed - I snuck out into the town, I couldn’t let him die, couldn’t let Gwen be so sad”

 

He paused at Arthur’s dubious expression, and chose to seal his fate, “I knocked out one of the guards looking around - a crooked door, swung open to hit him”

 

“Nobody knows about that.” Arthur’s focus solidified, “if what you are saying is true, you’re admitting to sorcery.”

 

Merlin shrugged, “It’s me or Gwen - and she didn’t do it”.

 

Arthur stepped back, pushing off Merlin’s shoulder, uncertain, but contemplating. Looked to the side, then back, “I should arrest you”

 

“You should.”

 

Arthur paused, sighing again. Merlin could see his mind turning, thinking, twisting.

 

“But you can heal these people”

 

Merlin’s eyes flicked up, “what?”

 

“You can save these people - we don’t have a cure yet, but you do. You could save them.”

 

“What about - what about Gwen?”

 

“She’s denying it - and so long as you’re stupid enough to leave a poultice every time, hell, put one under  _ my _ pillow, we’ll know it wasn’t her. Can you do that, Merlin?”

 

Merlin mutely nodded.

 

“Then you’re under my orders - cure  _ everyone _ . And if I find you trying to run, trying to hurt anyone-”

 

“I won’t, sire”

 

Arthur looked into Merlin’s sincere gaze, pure and true and truthful, and nodded.

 

“Get on with it. Oh, but do be discrete Merlin - magic is still illegal.”

 

Arthur steeled his shoulders as the boy ran off - he had to prepare himself again, not only for Gwen’s cries but Morgana’s despair - and hatred.

 

\-----

 

Merlin didn’t stop running until he was back at the Physician’s chamber, barging through the door in a hurry.

 

“Merlin!” Gaius barked, “What have you done?!”

 

“Gaius I had to - I couldn’t let him die”

 

“Mmhm, and now look at it - they think Gwen’s a sorceress”

 

“Not for long.”

 

Gaius paused, “Merlin, do not tell me you are going to attempt to put yourself in her place.”

 

Merlin continued rushing around the chamber, grabbing herbs and ingredients for the bags, “No, no - I’m going to cure everyone.” He looked up at Gaius, a mixture of fearful hope in his eyes, “Prince’s orders”.

 

The statement left Gaius in enough shock that Merlin shot him a grin and left without further questions. Gaius took a second to draw himself back together,

 

“Foolish boy!”

 

\-----

 

Uther’s judgment was fearful and strong - Arthur could only hope that his idiot manservant was telling the truth - and that he could act in time. But that level of reassurance couldn’t extend to Gwen - to Morgana, and she was distraught. He almost left her to it, but when thinking about how he’d feel if Merlin had- if it was Merlin down there, who he’d known for barely any time compared to Morgana’s years with her maidservant, he knew he couldn’t let Morgana stew in that panic. He could justify it to himself easily - after all, who knew what the girl might do to try to save Gwen. He knocked on her door, then again, louder, “Morgana?”

 

“Go  _ away _ , Arthur!”

 

“Morgana, I-” he paused for a moment, uncertain of his words, “I think it’s going to be alright”

 

“Alright?” her voice at the door as she wrenched it open, “Al _ right _ ? My maid, my  _ friend _ is going to burn at dawn and you think it’ll be  _ alright _ ?”

 

He looked down the corridor, noting the guards and lowered his voice, “Morgana, can I please come inside?” he pleaded, hoping that it was uncharacteristic or serious enough to get through to her

 

“What could you possibly have to say to make this better?” she accused, but he kept his gaze level, and she stepped back to let him inside, that hatred still simmering in her eyes.

 

“What I have to say is that if there were a sorcerer running around planting healing poultices, then all we’d need to do would be to find another and Gwen would be cleared”

He held his eyes steady on her, hoping she’d understand all his ‘would be’s and ‘if there were’ were statements of truth, not guesswork.

 

Her rage cleared slightly, she scoffed, “and if there  _ were _ , how would we know? How would we find their poultices before Gwen is  _ burnt _ ?”

 

It was a question of hope, a question that said  _ have you thought this through _ , _ is it safe _ .

 

“Well, if there were such a sorcerer, I’d say they want Gwen to live - and be happy - as much as we do.” He paused, letting out a breath, “It’s our only option right now - but I promise you, Morgana, I won’t let her burn for this.”

 

Their eyes met, sincere, trusting, and they nodded together.

 

\-----

 

Arthur returned to his chambers alone, but it wasn’t long before Morgana followed, having been to see the girl - to reassure her.

 

Arthur couldn’t stop pacing, back and forth. The council would meet soon, and if Merlin wasn’t back there was no telling what Uther might do in lieu of further evidence. But he had to wait for the boy - he couldn’t risk catching him in the act.

 

He could almost recognise Merlin’s lanky footsteps rushing along the hallway before he burst into the room, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“Well?” Arthur demanded.

 

Merlin’s eyes flicked to Morgana, watching, then back to Arthur, waiting, and jumped, reaching into his jacket for paper - “I, uh, I made a list of everyone - everyone I could find - who is ill”. He handed the paper across to Arthur, who seemed surprised, “you write?” before being taken down by the bemused stares of the other two. He shook himself clear, and marched off.

 

“Morgana, tell my father I’m needing to investigate suspicious reports in the lower town, and I’ll be late to the meeting.” he said, shrugging on his jacket. Morgana nodded, worry still in her eyes, but settling.

 

“Merlin, you’re with me”

 

\-----

 

They were near running down to the town, Arthur calling for some of his most trusted knights - ones who would at least talk to him before Uther if they did see anything. The two talked in hissed whispers,

 

“You reached everyone here?”

“Yeah, under the pillows”

“And they’re better?”

“Every one.”

“We’re going to talk later”

“Yeah, later. Got a priority right now”

 

The knights slowly caught up with them as they marched around the lower town. Knocking on doors, finding poultices and adding them to bags - the residents of the houses shocked at the sight of them and even more shocked when told they weren’t under suspicion for it.

 

By the time they’d cleared enough of the list that Arthur felt confident with the pile and run back to the castle, he was nearing half an hour late to the meeting. His father’s anger was made abundantly clear, though he conceded that checking out these ‘reports’ of sudden healing (and the pile of glowing poultices that came with it) was certainly important.

 

They returned to the meeting, a quick hand wave at Arthur’s request sending Merlin and a guard to release Gwen and take her back to Morgana - both tearful and relieved, and thanking him relentlessly. Gwen thanking for the sake of thanking, her relief coming out in gasps, Morgana thanking sincerely - and offering that if the boy ever need anything,  _ anything _ , he could come to her.

 

\-----

 

Gaius took Merlin to investigate the supply - hoping that whatever was down here, his apprentice’s innate magic may react, may know. The walk was long, down into twisting caves, and Gaius couldn’t help bringing up what was on his mind.

 

“So, what does Arthur know?”

 

Merlin tensed up, nervous.

 

“Merlin, if I am to care for you I at least need to know when I do and do not need to hide your idiocy” Gaius said, shaking his head, and waited for the boy to talk.

 

“He knows… about the poultices. And that I knocked out a guard-”

 

“Merlin!”

 

“He had to believe me!” The two paused, thinking. “He just trusted me. Asked me to save people. And that we’d talk… later”

 

Gaius sighed, “well, you had better decide precisely how much you want to tell him - or if you’d rather run”

 

“I told him I wouldn’t.” Gaius looked sidelong at the idiotically loyal boy beside him, and rolled his eyes.

 

“And - I don’t think I can lie to him, not when he’s trusting me about it. Has trusted me about it.”

 

Gaius nodded at the near-wonder in his apprentices tone. The prince was open minded, true, but even he hadn’t expected so much. He was near expecting that Merlin would be arrested after this thing was over - though again, if Arthur thought Merlin a threat, surely he wouldn’t have left Gaius alone with him after knowing.

 

After a little more walking, they arrived at an open pool,   
  


“The water from here supplies the whole town - take a sample.”

 

Merlin nodded, reaching in and filling a bottle. Feeling a twinge of currents - intrinsically magical currents - as the water flooded in, and he corked it up. He looked, confused, at the water as he stepped away, then shook his head and the two stepped away.

 

The roaring of the creature in the water shocked them both and they dropped into a hurried dash out of the caverns. It didn’t follow.

 

\-----

 

The two looked over the books on Gaius’ shelves, lamenting that the book detailing the Afanc’s existence failed to mention how one might be  _ rid _ of it.

 

Pulling down book after book on science, medicine, bestiaries and more, there was nothing to be found about the thing.

 

Soon, Arthur came to the chambers.

 

“Gaius.” He nodded, turned his head, “Merlin.” his face uncertain, “have you found anything?”

 

Gaius nodded, “There’s a creature - in the water supply. An Afanc - a creature conjured of clay, by a powerful sorcerer.” Gaius continued, but noted Arthur’s sidelong glance, “We’ve been searching for information on how to destroy it, but nothing so far”

 

“Wouldn’t a sword do?”

 

“With all due respect to your skills, sire, I doubt it. This creature has a body of clay, I do imagine it would mould around any piercing weapon”   
  
“Then a mace?”

 

Gaius glanced at Arthur thoughtfully, and closed his book, “I suppose it may work - certainly would be worth a shot.”

 

Arthur nodded, “I’ll gather some men and we’ll go take a look - for now the supply has been shut off but we only have so much in storage. We need to fix this - have you had any luck on finding a cure?” The question was directed at Gaius, but the intention was directed at Merlin, and the boy spoke up.

 

“I- yes- Gaius found something which seems to… help?” he stumbled out. Gaius let out a sigh.

 

“If you wish, sire, we can set up a room - a few beds - for those who are ill to come to. A combination of heat from a fire and some herbs infusing the room should ease people’s pain. And if our mysterious benevolent sorcerer were to place some of those healing poultices in those beds, without being seen, well. I would not begrudge them the saving of lives.” he admitted.

 

Arthur nodded again, “Very well. Merlin, see to it that a room is opened up - and prepared as Gaius said. I do not want to see another dead.”

 

Merlin nodded, and returned to his room for supplies. Once Arthur had left, he couldn’t help the giddy laugh that escaped him, and Gaius cautiously matched the sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Gaius, he  _ trusts _ me.”

 

\-----

 

The knights returned, muddy and battered, seemingly unsuccessful.

 

“The thing just… absorbs the impact and re-forms. We tried to trap it with a rockfall, but it got out. I don’t know what to do.” Arthur was sitting in Gaius’ chambers, pacing again.

 

“It could be that for a magical threat, we need to use magic to defeat it” Gaius offered

 

Arthur paused, thought for a moment,

 

“Do you know a magical solution?”

 

Gaius looked down, “no, sire”

 

“Then whether or not we  _ need _ to use magic, we can’t.”

 

“Well, sire, I am out of options. We’ve scoured every book I have, Geoffrey’s doing the same but I don’t imagine he’ll pull something up.” Gaius sighed, “I cannot recall seeing anything like this before, and anyone that might have, well…” his words huny heavy, memories of the purge.

 

Merlin shot up, “Not everyone”

 

“Merlin?” Gaius inquired.

 

“The Dragon” he blurted out without thinking

 

Shock covered all three as Gaius and Arthur shot to their feet, shouting back in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you seriously suggesting we ask a  _ twenty year prisoner _ to help us? He’d burn you to a crisp!” Arthur responded, incredulous.

 

“No.” Merlin said, shaking his head, “He wouldn’t”

 

Arthur and Gaius both raised an eyebrow, before Gaius spoke up, “you’ve  _ met _ the Dragon?”

 

Merlin nodded, quiet, and Gaius rolled his eyes, “Well, if you’ve already been that much of an idiot I  _ suppose  _ it’ll do no harm - or if he does kill you it’ll be a weight off my mind!” he huffed.

 

Arthur was still staring at the boy incredulously, but shook his head and twisted, “well, let us be off”

 

“Oh, I’m not- you can’t-” Merlin stuttered

 

“I’m not very well going to let a sorcerer go deal with a dragon alone, am I Merlin?”

 

Merlin failed to form words for a moment, before nodding with a sigh. “I don’t think he will, but if he kills you it’s not my fault”

 

\-----

 

“The great warlock returns, as I knew he would.” The Dragon settled as the second came out of the tunnel, shock covering his face.

 

“And his  _ king _ . Well, this is a surprise”

 

Arthur was trying, and failing, to conceal his awe and fear at the beast. After a moment, Merlin spoke up, “we need to know how to defeat an Afanc.”

 

The dragon chuckled, “yes, I suppose you do.”

 

Arthur shook himself off, looking up at the dragon, pleading more than his intended command “help us”

 

The dragon smiled down at the boys, leaning forward, “trust the elements at your command.” He paused for a moment, then with one strong flap of his wings flew high into the cavern.

 

Arthur called out, “like, classical elements?” The Dragon’s chuckle echoed over the caverns.

 

Merlin grabbed for Arthur’s shoulder, pulling him back to the tunnel, “he’s not going to be any more helpful.”

 

\-----

 

The two found, with Gaius’ help, that the elements of fire and air would hopefully counteract the earth and water used in the formation of the Avanc.

 

“Fire is easy - a torch. But how do you use  _ air _ ?” Arthur pondered.

 

Merlin thought for a second, then ran back to his bedroom, stepping back out with a book in his hand, raising the other and unnoticing of Arthur’s incredulous expression, he whispered in an ancient tongue.

 

A wind whipped across the physician’s chambers, Merlin looking pleased until he caught Arthur’s stony expression.

 

“You’re pushing it.” Arthur let out, his voice low. “Give me the book, I’m confiscating it”

 

“But Arthur, we need it! Will need it again”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that - it can stay in my chambers.”

 

Merlin mutely nodded, wrapping a cloth around the book and handing it over. Arthur seemed slightly disgusted by it, but took it, dropping it into a pocket. “My chambers - then to the caves.”

 

\-----

 

In the end, the Avanc was easily defeated as they worked together, relief slowly growing as no new sicknesses formed - and those that were already, were recovering naturally.

 

Morgana talked with Arthur more than before, helping him to overcome years of fear to see what an asset - and great friend - Merlin truly was. It took time for him to fully accept, time to stop flinching on the sight of his friend’s golden eyes, but his trust of Merlin never wavered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest if I should tag this as anything else - they're hard to figure out but if there is some tag you would like to find this under please tell me!
> 
> Comments are lifeblood!


End file.
